Oh Dear! I LOVE HIM
by magicianPhantom
Summary: Jantungku kok jadi berdebar begini? Kenapa bisa aku deg-degan cuma karna si Kaito bodoh itu? Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin kan merasakan... Ah cukup... aku kan masih normal. Batin Shinichi. -chapt 2- END RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan Belong to Aoyama Gosho**

**Genre : Romance [Shounen-ai]**

**Pairing : KaiShin 'till The end**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Yaoi, whatever i write down here. I hope u like it.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

**Oh Dear! I LOVE HIM**

By magicianPhantom

Apartemen kecil yang terletak di kota Beika kini menjadi tempat tinggal Kaito Kuroba. Sebagai mahasiswa baru di Universitas Teitan. Kaito mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan Universitasnya. Sebelumnya Kaito tinggal di Osaka. Tapi karena masuk Universitas di kota Beika. Dia mencari tempat tinggal di kota Beika.

Apartemen yang terdapat 2 kamar,1 bilik kamar mandi, dapur yang satu ruangan dengan ruang tengah sekaligus ruang keluarga dan balkon adalah apartemen yang tidak terlalu buruk. Kogoro Mouri pemilik apartemen ini memberikan harga sewa yang murah untuk apartemen ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Kaito memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Sial. Berat banget sih. Kira-kira apa sih yang paman Jii berikan untukku ini?" Kaito membuka kardus yang ia angkat barusan. "KYAAAA! Sialan paman Jii. Ini keterlaluan," ternyata kardus yang Kaito buka barusan berisi Ikan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk rapih diatas balok es. Bulu kuduk Kaito berdiri. Kaito melempar kardus berisi ikan yang paman Jii kirim tadi pagi untuknya karena sangking kagetnya.

"Apa sih yang orang itu pikirkan. Aku kan tidak suka i—i—ik—ikan. Sial!" sebegitu phobianya Kaito terhadap ikan. Sampai-sampai menyebut namanya saja ia tidak berani.

"Awas saja kau paman. Mungkin kau sedang tertawa gembira sekarang. Tapi kau akan mendapat balasan...," gerutuan Kaito berhenti begitu ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Kaito bergegas menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

_***GUBRAAAAK***_

"He... hei. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir dariku," Seorang pria menindih badan Kaito. Barang bawaan pria tersebut berhamburan. Bahkan sampai ada yang terpental kedalam apartemen Kaito.

"Ma... maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," kata pria tersebut sembari bangun dari tubuh Kaito yang tertindih tubuhnya. Pria tersebut membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar—aku..."

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu. Cepat ambil barang bawaanmu dan lekas pergi dari sini. Menganggu saja."

"Maaf telah menganggu," pria tersebut kini mengambil barang bawaannya yang berahamburan didepan pintu apartemen Kaito. Kaito mengambil sebagian barang yang terpental kedalam apartemen Kaito kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pria tersebut. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Sebenarnya. Apa kamu tidak salah?"

"Salah apa? Hah?" Tanya Kaito jutek.

"Apartemenmu? Ini apartemen...," kata pria tersebut namun ragu. "Ku."

"Apartemenmu? HAH? Kau ngaco ya. Jelas jelas ini apartemenku."

"Tapi nomornya. Apartemenku nomor 9. Dan ini. Disini apartemenku."

"9? Ini nomor 6 tahu!" Kesal Kaito sembari menutup setengah pintu dan memperlihatkan nomor apartemennya. Namun benar kata pria tersebut. Apartemennya nomor 9. "Jelas saja. Tanda nomor apartemenku sudah kendur. Pakunya hilang sebelah. Jadi terlihat seperti angka 9. Apartemen nomor 9 ada diujung sana."

"Ah? Jadi begitu. Syukurlah. Aku kira ada orang jahat yang menempati apartemenku."

"Jahat? HEI. Apa maksudmu? Cepat menjauh dari pintu apartemenku!"

"Anu... maaf soal tadi. Aku tidak..."

_***BRAAAAK***_

Kaito menutup pintunya. Dan pria tersebut berjalan menuju apartemennya yang bernomor 9.

(-_- )( -_-)(-_- )( -_-)(-_- )( -_-)

'Hoeee...gawat. Laki-laki itu kuliah disini juga? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Shinichi Kudo. Mahasiswa Universitas Teitan. 19 tahun. Ia terlihat panik saat melihat Kaito Kuroba berada disudut ruangan yang akan ia masuki. 'Apakah ia juga mengambil jurusan yang sama? Tidak mungkin! Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah kejadian itu. Memalukan bila diingat-ingat lagi.'

Shinichi mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan. Dan bangku yang masih kosong berada disebelah Kaito. Selebihnya sudah penuh dengan tas mahasiswa lain. Shinichi berjalan mendekat kearah bangku samping Kaito. Kaito terbelakak melihat wajah Shinichi yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau? Mau apa disini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau kuliah. Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Bu... bukan apa-apa."

"Hah. Bukannya ada rasa bersalah sudah salah apartemen. Dasar tidak tau diri."

"Bukan begitu! Kau kan belum memberikan aku kesempatan buat jelasin semuanya!"

"Apa lagi yang mau dijelasin? Hah?"

"Pertama. Aku gak tau itu apartemen nomor 6. Setelah aku masukkan kunci ternyata pintunya tidak bisa terbuka. Kemudian aku bunyikan bel untuk memastikan ada orang atau tidak didalam dan supaya bisa tau ada yang berjalan kearah pintu apa enggak. Aku nempelin kuping ke pintu. Dan gak berapa lama pintunya kebuka. Dan aku terjatuh menindih..."

"Sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Kita lupakan kejadian itu," Pipi Kaito memerah. Terlihat jelas saat itu. Shinichi pun menyadari itu. Membuat pipi Shinichi ikut memerah.

"Baiklah... Emm... ngomong-ngomong kamu ambil jurusan Fotografer juga?"

"Lalu untuk apa aku duduk dikelas Fotografer kalau bukan aku ambil jurusan ini? Hah?"

"Huh kau ketus sekali." Kata Shinichi. "Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa bertemu orang seperti ini." gerutu Shinichi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong apa barusan?"

"Ah... bukan apa-apa kok. Lupakan saja."

Shinichi tidak mengetahui bahwa hidupnya akan segera berubah. Hari-hari yang biasa menjadi lebih berwarna. Kini semua yang tengah dialaminya. Cepat atau lambat akan membawanya kekehidupan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

( )( )( )( )( )( )

"Terima kasih tuan sudah berkunjung."

Selain sebagai seorang mahasiswa Universitas Teitan. Shinichi juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restaurant. Walaupun restaurantnya tidak begitu besar. Tapi pengunjungnya lumayan ramai. Selain hidangannya yang lezat suasana restaurantnya juga terlihat nyaman. Shinichi bekerja sebagai pelayan. Melayani para tamu, mengantarkan pesanan mereka dari meja ke meja, bahkan Shinichi juga berjasa mengantarkan pesanan kerumah-rumah.

"Selamat datang tu...," suara Shinichi terhenti begitu melihat sosok pria berambut coklat acak-acakan tengah memasuki restaurant. Spontan pria tersebut tersenyum kepada si pelayan yang tengah membukakan pintu kepadanya. Yang tak lain adalah Shinichi. Namun kekagetan menyelimuti pria berabut coklat acak-acakan itu. Senyumannya berubah menjadi kekagetan yang luar biasa.

"Kau! Se... sedang apa kamu disini?" Kaget Kaito begitu melihat Shinichi yang tengah memegangi gagang pintu.

Shinichi harus bersikap prefesional dalam bekerja. Dia tidak bisa melibatkan urusan pribadinya saat bekerja. Dia harus bersikap biasa saja. Ya harus!

"Mari tuan saya tunjukkan meja anda."

Kaito melongo melihat Shinichi yang tidak merespond kata-katanya. Selama beberapa detik Kaito hanya terdiam ditempat. Shinichi sudah berada didekat meja yang ditujukan untuk Kaito. Kaito segera tersadar begitu seorang pengunjung lain memasuki restaurant dan berdaham menandakan Kaito menghalangi jalannya. Kaito segera menuju ke mejanya. Duduk dengan manis dan membuka buku menu.

"Bisa saya rekomendasikan. Menu spesial di restaurant kami adalah shabu-shabu..." kata-kata Shinichi terhenti begitu mendengar suara cepat Kaito.

"AH... Tidak. Saya rasa saya akan mencoba yang lain. Bagaimana dengan Ramen yang satu ini," tentu saja ramen yang Kaito pilih ramen yang bebas ikannya.

"Ah... pilihan yang bagus tuan."

Setelah Shinichi pergi. Kaito masih setengah merinding dengan apa yang barusan disebut Shinichi. Shabu-shabu. Shinichi mengalihkan pikirannya dari shabu-shabu. Kini pikirannya mengarah ke—si—pelayan restaurant tadi. Shinichi Kudo. Mengapa Kaito senang melihat sosok Shinichi yang terlihat sopan dan ramah kepadanya itu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shinichi datang menuju meja Kaito dengan semangkuk ramen yang dibawanya.

"Seman gkuk ramen anda,tuan."

"Terima kasih."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"

"Ah... saya rasa cukup."

Shinichi meninggalkan meja Kaito. Kaito hanya bisa melihat kepergian Shinichi dari mejanya. Sesekali Kaito mencuri pandang kearah Shinichi yang tengah mengantarkan makanan dari meja ke meja lain. Membukakan pintu untuk pengunjung dan tersenyum kearah pengunjung restaurant. Oh astaga! Apa yang dipikirkan Kaito saat ini. Kenapa ia jadi sering memperhatikan Shinichi begini. Seyumannya tadi. Astaga! Apa yang membuat dada kaito terasa 'sedikit' berdebar. Sebelum pikiran... atau mungkinkah perasaan? Ya, sebelum perasaan Kaito bertingkah lebih lanjut. Ia harus segera meninggalkan restaurant dan pergi untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Ya dia harus!

('_' )( '_')('_' )( '_')( '_')('_')

Perasaan menyesal terbesit didalam diri Kaito. Mengapa sekarang ia merasa begitu menyesal meninggalkan restaurant. Dan juga meninggalkan Shinichi. Dan sekarang sosok Shinichi terus menghantui otaknya.

"Oh sial!" gerutu Kaito kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kini Kaito tengah berada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Ia tengah menyesap tehnya dan duduk menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sofa. Sambil menyaksikan acara di TV. Pikirannya tidak fokus ke TV melainkan ke—si—pelayan restaurant yang siang ini ia temui. Kaito tengah melamun. Pikirannya sibuk dengan bayang-bayang sosok Shinichi Kudo. Tiba-tiba lamunanya buyar ketika mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya.

Kaito segera bangun dari sofa. Dan segera menuju pintu.

"Ano... maaf mengganggu. Bisa aku menginap disini untuk semalam?"

('.' )( '.')('.' )( '.')('.' )( '.')

Shinchi merogoh-rogoh ranselnya. Sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu. Namun apa yang ia cari tidak ia temukan didalam ranselnya.

"Duh dimana sih?" kata Shinichi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia ingat betul meletakkan kunci apartemennya didalam ranselnya. Tapi kini kunci tersebut tidak ada. Kepanikan menyelimuti diri Shinichi Kudo. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sudah pukul 11 malam. para tetangga mungkin sudah pada tidur. Dan lagi Shinichi juga baru pindah. Tidak kenal akrab dengan tetangganya. Tiba-tiba rasa lega menyelimuti diri Shinichi. Kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menuju apartemen nomor 6. Dan membunyikan bel. Begitu pintu dibuka. Shinichi lega ternyata sang pemilik apartemen belum tertidur.

"Ano... maaf mengganggu. Bisa aku menginap disini untuk semalam?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Shinichi. Begitu Shinichi tersadar. Dan melihat raut muka sang pemilik apartemen yang keheranan. Dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Te... tentu saja kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Raut wajah Kaito terlihat begitu heran. Shinichi merasa orang yang paling bodoh. Kenapa dirinya sebegitu nekatnya berkata seperti itu. Dia kan belum kenal akrab dengan Kaito. Shinichi kelihatan gugup. Malu setengah mati. Untung saja koridor apartemen hanya remang-remang. Pipi merah Shinichi tidak terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenmu? Masuklah." Suara Kaito sedikit membuat perasaan Shinichi lega kembali. Pria itu dengan mudahnya menyuruhnya masuk. Shinichi kira akan terjadi adu mulut. Mungkin Kaito sudah lelah untuk adu mulut malam ini. Begitupun Shinichi. Ia amat sangat lelah sampai-sampai ia nekat ke apartemen Kaito hanya untuk cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya dan masuk kedalam mimpinya.

(~,~)(~,~)(~,~)(~,~)(~,~)(~,~)

Apakah dirinya sudah tidak waras. Dengan mudahnya mengajak Shinichi masuk ke apartemennya... Bukan! Dia bukannya lelah untuk adu mulut dengan Shinichi. Tapi kenapa hatinya ingin sekali kehadiran Shinichi saat ini. Dan juga. Senyuman Shinichi saat di restaurant tadi. Oh Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padaku. Batin Kaito.

"Jadi. Kenapa kau kesini? Apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenmu?"

"Itu... kunciku hilang. Jadi aku tidak bisa masuk ke apartemenku," jawab Shinichi ringan.

"Kau sudah lapor ke paman Kogoro untuk meminta kunci serepnya?"

"Belum... aku merasa tidak enak kalau malam-malam begini mengganggu paman Kogoro."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggangguku?"

"Ah... soal itu. Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud. Aku..."

"Sudah lupakan saja. Kamar yang satu tidak bisa digunakan. Aku pakai kamar itu sebagai gudang. Kau bisa tidur di sofa."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

"Kalau kau butuh selimut. Ambil saja digudang. Disana ada bantal dan selimut."

Shinichi hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi mengambil bantal dan selimutnya. Badannya benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin segera tidur. Tapi... bagaimana ia bisa tidur. Kaito sepertinya belum ngantuk. Ia masih menikmati tehnya sambil menonton disofa.

Shinichi duduk disebelah Kaito yang tengah menikmati acara di TV. Bantal dan selimut dipangkunya. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kaito niat gak sih ngasih aku tumpangan untuk malam ini. Batin Shinichi. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari tamunya yang dari tadi menguap. Menunggu dirinya menyingkir dari sofa agar Shinichi bisa belonjor di sofa.

KaiShin forever!

Kaito merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian menguap. Ia terlihat pegal duduk setengah jam disofa. Begitu ia tersadar. Tetangganya sudah tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Sebenarnya Kaito sadar bahwa Shinichi sedari tadi terus-menerus menguap. Ia sengaja melakukan ini semua. Ia ingin terus berada disebelah Shinichi. Tunggu! Apa sih yang ada dipikiranku. Batin Kaito.

Kaito bangun dari sofa. Ia tidak tega meliat tetangganya. Dengan gerak cepat diubahnya posisi tidur Shinichi. Kini posisi Shinichi sudah seperti orang Tidur di sofa. Bukannya Duduk disofa. Shinichi menarik selimut sampai dagu Shinichi.

**Oh Dear**! Kenapa aku terpana melihat mukanya. Batin Kaito. Kaito mulai bergerak mendekat kearah muka Shinichi. Sesaat bibir Kaito menempel dibibir Shinichi. Oh ASTAGA! Apa yang tengah aku lakukan! Aku menciumnya! Mencium Shinichi Kudo. Ini sulit dipercaya. Gerakannya tidak dicerna otak terlebih dahulu. Takut Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaito buru-buru kekamarnya. Menyesali perbuatanya. Otaknya sudah tidak jernih.

(^3^)(^3^)

Shinichi menguap. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari kaca jendela balkon menerangi ruang tengah. Shinichi mengucek-ngucek matanya. Suara klontang piring dan gelas terdengar didapur. Shinichi bangun dari sofa. Didapatinya Kaito yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Oh kau sudah bangun Shin-chan?"

Shin-chan! Apa dia tidak salah dengar...

"A... ah iya. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

"Jangan terburu-buru," Kaito menggiring Shinichi yang sudah siap keluar dari apartemen Kaito. "Mari sarapan bersamaku. Aku sudah siapkan sarapannya."

"Ah... tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku harus menemui paman Kogoro untuk melaporkan kunciku yang hilang."

"Huh. Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan sarapan disini bersamaku."

"Ano... tidak perlu. Aku bisa makan diluar."

"Hah tidak perlu sungkan. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri."

"Ba... baiklah. Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar."

Kaito merasakan dirinya terlalu berlebihan. Mulai dari mengajak sarapan Shinichi. Sampai menyebut Shinichi dengan sebutan Shin-chan. Astaga! Segitunya ia bertekad untuk menaklukkan hati Shinichi. Pikirannya mulai tidak jernih sejak malam itu. Ya. Ia sudah tidak jernih. Dan lagi Kaito Kuroba. Sudah menyukai Shinichi Kudo. Tetangganya, dan juga orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

~KaiShin 'till the end~

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kamu bekerja di restaurant?"

"Baru. Sejak aku diterima di Universitas Teitan."

"Oh... ohya. Lalu bagaimana? Apa kata paman Kogoro?"

"Hem... dia bilang kunci serepnya ada. Tapi dia mau bikin duplikatnya dulu. Takut-takut nanti hilang lagi. Tentu saja dia mengomel dulu."

"Hahahah... kau lucu Shin-chan."

Shinichi merasa makanannya sulit masuk ketenggorokannya. Tanpa sadar ternyata ia terbatuk karena sangking kagetnya.

"daijoubu, Shin-chan?"

"Ah... maaf. aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Hening sejenak. Kemudian Shinichi mulai memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa sekarang kamu manggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

"Shin-chan maksudmu?"

Muka Shinichi memerah. Jelas terlihat oleh Kaito. Sebelum seluruh muka Shinichi yang memerah. Kaito melanjutkan.

"Karena aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu. Shi—ni—chi—chan," Jelas Kaito dengan penekanan yang malah membuat Shinichi _blushing_

"Ah... ya aku mengerti." Angguk Shinichi.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini. tentu saja kamu masih butuh tempat bermalam kan malam ini?"

"Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Paman Kogoro tidak memberikan kunci serepnya kepadaku. Aku harus menunggu kalau sudah diduplikat."

"Oh. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja disini."

Shinichi terperanjat kaget. Kaito benar-benar membuatnya_ blushing_. Shinichi masih terperanga mendengarnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya menuju washtuffle.

**KaiShin or ShinKai? Nevermind.**

** ~TBC~**

_**Ingin tau apa yang dilakuakn Kaito dan Shinichi di apartemen Kaito. Tunggu Next Chapt-nya ya minna-san**_

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPT AND FINALLY, MIND TO RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balas review dulu deh :D**

**Yamazaki yako: **Hohoh Makasih banyak *bungkuk-bungkuk* haha iya aku juga. Tapi kalau jadinya ShinKai gimana ya? O_O hhhoh

**Re-1Kudo: **Hohoh ya kita lihat saya nanti

**Rye Skye: **Heheh Makasih ya btw,,, ini dhef ya? bersenang-senangnya..hemm baca ya chapt 2 nya :P

**Ini dia Chapt 2 nya XD~~ makasih yang sudah ripiu **

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan Belong to Aoyama Gosho**

**Genre : Romance [Shounen-ai]**

**Pairing : KaiShin 'till The end**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Yaoi, whatever i write down here. I hope u like it.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

**Oh Dear! I LOVE HIM**

By magicianPhantom

Shinichi benar-benar tidak punya planing hari ini. Dan itu artinya ia harus tetap tinggal di apartemen Kaito. Jujur saja, Shinichi tidak merasa keberatan untuk tetap tinggal semalam lagi bersama Kaito. Namun sikap Kaito yang selalu membuat Shinichi Blushing, membuat Shinichi menjadi salah tingkah. Selalu mencari kesibukan didepan Kaito. Shinichi merasa agak kikuk bila berada didekat Kaito. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya terasa 'sedikit' bedebar.

Sekarang Shinichi tengah duduk di sofa. Tepat dimana ia tidur semalam. Kaito sedang mandi. Shinichi belum mandi dari tadi pagi. Dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Ia butuh mandi. Badannya terasa gatal.

Tak lama Kaito keluar dari kamar mandi. Shinichi tersentak melihat Kaito yang hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Namun handuk yang Kaito kenakan agak sedikit melorot. Kaito melilitkan handuknya tepat di pinggulnya. Bukan diperutnya. Seharusnya Shinichi bersikap biasa saja. Karena itu hal yang wajar. Mereka kan sesama jenis.

Kaito melirik kearah Shinichi. Jantung Shinichi mulai berdebar. Kaito menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi. Kau belum mandi dari pagi. Setelah mandi masuk saja ke kamarku. Pilih pakaian yang cocok denganmu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Shin-chan."

Shinichi hanya mengangguk. Dan Kaito kembali kekamarnya.

**KaiShin 'till The End**

"Segarnya," lega Shinichi.

Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia teringat kata-kata Kaito. 'Setelah mandi masuk saja ke kamarku. Pilih pakaian yang cocok denganmu' Apakah tidak apa-apa aku masuk? Aku merasa tidak enak. Dan lagi aku hanya mengenakan handuk. Ah biarlah. Kan Kaito yang menyuruhku. Lagipula kita kan sesama cowok. Jadi tak apalah. Batin Shinichi.

Shinichi membuka pintu kamar Kaito. Sentak ia kaget melihat Kaito masih mengenakan handuknya. Ia belum menggantinya dengan pakaian. Langkah Shinichi terasa berat. Antara ia mau masuk atau tidak. Tapi sudah terlanjur ia membuka pintu. Kaito sudah tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Kemarilah Shin-chan."

Shinichi mendekat menuju Kaito. Melihat gerakan mata dan tangan Kaito yang maksudnya menyuruhnya memilih pakaian yang ada dilemari. Shinichi langsung menuju lemari dan memilih pakaian yang ada. Shinichi memilih Kaus oblong berwarna putih, celana training putih, dan celana dalaman.

"Boleh kupinjam ini?"

"Oh itu. Ya. Tentu."

Shinichi berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Kaito. Ia ingin kembali kekamar mandi untuk mengenakan baju dan celana yang ia pinjam. Tapi...

"Shin-chan? Kau mau kemana? Rupanya kau masih canggung denganku."

"Ah? Ap-ap-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mau menganti pakaian dikamar mandi."

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?" Canda Kaito.

Shinichi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kaito. Ia buru-buru pergi kekamar mandi. Kaito cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar dan pipinya memerah. Apa? Tunggu? Jantungku kok jadi berdebar begini? Kenapa bisa aku deg-degan cuma karna si Kaito bodoh itu? Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin kan merasakan... Ah cukup... aku kan masih normal. Batin Shinichi.

**KaiShin always and Forever**

Shinichi dan Kaito tengah duduk bersebelahan disofa sambil menyaksikan acara diTV. Kaito sama sekali tidak menyimak acara diTV. Pandangannya sesekali terarah ke Shinichi. Tentu saja Shinichi meyadari dirinya tengah diperhatiin Kaito. Namun Shinichi hanya bisa berpura-pura fokus kepada acara diTV. Shinichi merasa risih. Ingin sekali menegur Kaito kenapa ia selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, Ia rasa itu bukan hal yang bagus. Nanti dikiranya dirinya lagi yang ke pede-an.

Selang beberapa menit Shinichi semakin risih. Rasanya wajahnya ingin berpaling kearah Kaito. Dan menegurnya. Akhirnya ia tekadnya untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kaito. Begitu ia memalingkan wajahnya. Didapatinya Kaito yang masih memandanginya. Mata mereka bertubrukan. Tubuh Shinichi tidak bisa digerakan. Seakan sudah terhipnotis oleh mata Kaito yang tengah menatapnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kaito menggeser tubuhnya sejengkal lebih dekat. Kini posisi mereka benar-benar dekat. Membuat Shinichi sulit bernafas dan bergerak. Shinichi menahan nafasnya. Pikirannya kosong. Seakan telah ditarik masuk kedalam mata Kaito yang biru keunguan.

Tak terasa tangan kiri Kaito sudah menempel dipipi sebelah kanan Shinichi. Wajah Kaito semakin dekat dengan mukanya. Hingga Shinichi merasakan ciuman dari Kaito. Ciuman mereka bertahan lama. Kaito mulai bermain-main dengan bibir Shinichi. Shinichi tidak bisa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kaito. Jelas... karena Kaito mulai beralih mendekap Shinichi. Menariknya semakin erat kedalam ciumannya. Shinichi hanya bisa diam dan menurut sampai semuanya selesai.

**(*3*)(*3*)Smooch-smoch-smoch (*3*)(*3*)**

Pagi harinya Shinichi sudah merasakan dirinya berada diranjang empuk. Dan merasakan dekapan seseorang. Seseorang? Tunggu! Kaito... Kenapa? Bajuku? Kemana bajuku? Tunggu! Huh Syukurlah celanaku masih ada. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Tidak... aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia. Ya... apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Oh Astag! Batin Shinichi.

Shinichi segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Tidak peduli dengan Kaito yang saat itu terkaget karena Shinichi segera melepaskan dekapannya. Shinichi segera mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak dilantai. Segera memakainya. Dan menyadari Kaito menegurnya.

"Ada apa Shin-chan?"

"Se... sebenarnya. Apa... apa yang sudah terjadi. Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu tidur disofa. Jadi... aku membawamu kekamarku. Agar..."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa bajuku... errr... dan bajumu! Kenapa..."

Kaito meraih tangan Shinichi. Mendekatkan gepalan tangan mereka kedada Kaito.

"Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Shin-chan. Kita melakukannya karena kita mau! Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Mau? Apa maksudmu? Aku... aku... aku," Shinichi bingung harus berkata apa. Shinichi hanya mengingat kejadian disofa semalam. Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa berada diranjang Kaito. Dan Shinichi pun juga tidak ingat apa yang telah dilakukan Kaito diranjangnya. Sewaktu disofa, Shinichi tidak mengelak karena dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya terlalu dikekang Kaito.

"Ya kita melakukannya karena kita mau. Benar bukan?"

"Tunggu... aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku... aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam. Kecuali, kejadian disofa itu."

"Jelas saja. Kau kan...," Kaito buru-buru mengerem pembicaraannya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan. Hampir saja dia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia memberikan obat tidur kedalam teh Shinichi.

"Kau kan apa? Sudahlah lupakan. Sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Hei tunggu Shin-chan! Tunggu!"

Namun Shinichi tidak mempedulikan Kaito. Ia melesat keluar dari apartemen Kaito. Kaito merasa bersalah telah melakukan ini semua. Seandainya semalam ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Pasti pagi ini Kaito masih bisa melihat senyuman Shinichi. Bukannya kekecewaan Shinichi padanya. "Oh sial!"

**(T.T )( T.T)(T.T )( T.T)(T.T )( T.T)**

Sekarang Shinichi tengah berada diapartemen milik Kogoro Mouri. Dia sedang memohon agar sang pemilik apartemen cepat-cepat memberikan kunci apartemennya.

"Kumohon paman! Berikan kuncinya sekarang."

"Hei bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan tumpangan selagi kuncinya diduplikat? Kenapa kau mesti khawatir?"

"Bukan begitu paman! Aku juga tau diri. Tidak mungkin kan aku berlama-lama dirumah orang?"

"Tapi kulihat kau dan Kaito terlihat akrab. Jadi dia juga tidak keberatan bukan?"

Shinichi memutar otaknya. Mencari alasan agar pria berkumis yang satu ini memberikan kunci apartemen kepadanya.

"Bukankah besok aku harus membayar uang sewa? Uangku ada didalam apartemen. Bagaimana aku bisa membayar uang sewanya, paman?"

"Hem... benar juga! Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Shinichi merasa lega akhirnya paman itu bisa diakali juga.

"Ini dia. Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai hilang lagi."

"Hem. Baik paman," Shinichi mengangguk. "Baiklah aku pergi paman."

"Yayay... Ohya Shinichi. Sebenranya... hem..."

"Apa?" Shinichi sudah berada diambang pintu.

"Sebenarnya... aku punya 5 kunci serep apartemenmu. Buahahahhahaha!"

"Cih...," Shinichi hanya bisa ber-cih-dan kemudian membanting pintu apartemen Kogoro Mouri dan segera kembali keapartemennya.

**KaiShin ~~~~~ ShinKai**

Tiga hari setelah kejadian diapartemen Kaito rasanya belum cukup bagi Shinichi melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Tiga hari belakangan ini. Setiap Shinichi dan Kaito keluar apartemen dan kembali ke apartemen mereka dengan waktu bersamaan. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyapa ataupun tersenyum duluan. Shinichi merasa malu saat bertemu Kaito. Atas apa yang telah Kaito lakukan kepadanya. Dan Kaito merasa bersalah saat bertemu Shinichi. Atas apa yang ia lakukan dikamarnya.

Shinichi menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya. Bekerja direstaurant, terkadang ia hunting beberapa gambar didaerah Gunma. Namun Shinichi belum bisa masuk kuliah. Dia masih merasa enggan bertemu Kaito yang satu jurusan dengannya. Shinichi merasa. Kini wilayah Gunma tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan dirinya dan untuk menghindar dari Kaito.

Begitupun Kaito. Ia melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Mencari objek untuk difoto, dan pergi kekampus seperti biasa. Namun semenjak kejadian itu. Ia tidak melihat sosok Shinichi Kudo diruang fotografer. Perasaan bersalah selalu menyelimuti diri Kaito. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf atas semuanya kepada Shinichi. Tetapi waktu bertemu mereka sangat minim. Kaito bertemu Shinichi hanya saat mereka kebetulan keluar apartemen mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan. Dan saat kembali keapartemen mereka masing-masing pun secara bersamaan. Shinichi juga tidak terseyum ataupun menegurnya. Bagaimana Kaito bisa menjelaskan semuanya?

Pekerjaan direstaurant hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Shinichi berjalan menyusuri jalan perempatan kota Beika. Shinichi berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia merasa kesepian. Ia membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang saat ini. Lebih tepatnya Kaito Kuroba. Oh Astaga! Apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. Ia sedang memikirkan Kaito Kuroba. Pria yang telah membuatnya kecewa sampai saat ini. Tapi harus dia akui. Saat ini. Ia sangat rindu dengan Kaito. Atas apa yang sudah Kaito lakukan padanya. Sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Mungkin perkataan Kaito benar. Mereka melakukan itu semua atas dasar kemauan mereka sendiri. Tapi aku kan sedang tidak sadar waktu itu! Dan lagi pula waktu itu kan aku belum menyukai Kaito! Hah? BELUM! Ya dulu aku belum menyukainya. Tapi sekarang. Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Batin Shinichi.

Akhirnya gedung apartemennya sudah mulai terlihat. Shinichi mempercepat langkahnya. Karena titik-titik hujan sudah mulai turun.

Shinichi tengah menaiki tangga gedung apartemen. Langkahnya terlihat gontai. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sesampainya ia dikoridor apartemennya. Dilihatnya sosok seorang pria. Menggunakan jaket baseball berwarna biru-putih. Rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan terlihat samar dari ujung koridor. Sinar lampu yang remang-remang mempersulit Shinichi megenali pria tersebut. Shinichi mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor. Semakin jelas. Rupanya pria itu adalah Kaito Kuroba.

***DEGGG***

Shinichi menjadi salah tingkah begitu melewati sosok Kaito. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kaito. Namun malah membuat Shinichi mengoceh tidak karuan sendiri.

"Kau sudah pulang," Suara pria yang terdengar dari depan pintu apartemen nomor 6 memecah keheningan di koridor.

Shinichi membalikkan badannya dengan segera. Ia tidak tau harus meluapkan kegembiraannya dan langsung memeluk Kaito atau malahan harus bersikap biasa menahan tubuhnya memeluk Kaito. Namun kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dan...

***GREEEP***

Shinichi memeluk Kaito.

"Aku... aku betul-betul merindukanmu Kaito."

"Ya. Aku juga."

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu bodoh mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kamu..."

"Sudahlah. Ini semua memang salahku kok."

"Tidak..." Shinichi mempererat pelukannya. Kaito merasa bingung. Kenapa Shinichi tiba-tiba memeluknya dan bilang rindu padanya.

"Kau tidak salah. Aku yang langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

"Kita lupakan semuanya dan kita..."

"Kaito," Shinichi memotong omongan Kaito. " Aku menyukaimu."

***DEEEGGG***

Kaito melingkarkan kedua tangannya ketubuh Shinichi. Kemudian berbisik.

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu Shinichi."

Shinichi tersenyum. Dengan gerak cepat mengambil kunci apartemen Kaito yang tengah Kaito pegang. Dan membukanya. Begitu pintu apartemen Kaito terbuka. Shinichi menarik Kaito kedalam apartemen milik Kaito. Dan...

[END]

**ENG-ING-ENG... Kira-kira apa ya yang bakal mereka lakuin didalam apartemen milik Kaito...Tadinya saya mau ceritain apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi sudah kehabisan bahan /duagh... dan kalian bayangin aja apa yang akan mereka lakukan... hohoh**

**Dan akhir kata, sehubung berakhirnya fic OH DEAR! I LOVE HIM .. Mind to RnR ya minna?:DD**


End file.
